The International Conference on Coordination Chemistry will meet in Boulder, Colorado on July 29 through August 3, 1984. Because of the fundamental nature of the field and its great fertility, new sub-fields often form within it, evolve from it, or are transferred from it: e.g., homogeneous catalysis, bioinorganic chemistry, organometallic chemistry, inorganic photochemistry. Central areas, such as Synthesis and Energetics and Dynamics, spawn many of these new developments. Representative symposia from all of the areas mentioned above will appear as parts of the program of the XXIII ICCC and, in addition, symposia will be held on new techniques and applications. Over 1,000 participants are expected from some 40 countries. This will generate an estimated 900 presentations, which will be planned around 4 plenary lectures and 52 session lectures. A publication of the abstracts is planned. In addition, The International Union of Pure and Applied Chemistry is proposing to publish the plenary lectures and invited session lectures. We are requesting funds from the NIH to provide stipends for 12 key invited foreign and domestic Session Lecturers associated with the program in Bioinorganic Chemistry and the Symposium on Applications in Medicine. The Cooperative Institute for Research in Environmental Sciences at the University of Colorado is responsible for administering all the support received.